


we all have different reasons for forgetting to breathe.

by peterprkers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, McCall Pack, Recreational Drug Use, stoner teen wolf, stoner wolf, stoner!sciles, stoner!scott, stoner!wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterprkers/pseuds/peterprkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes to visit Derek for advice, but instead finds his closest friends smoking up in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all have different reasons for forgetting to breathe.

Scott had been thinking a lot lately, about many different things. There have been a lot of things for him to worry about lately, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation that he and Derek had in the hospital waiting room. He had run it over and over in his head; about Derek’s family protecting the town, and about how Derek had wanted him to fill their shoes, to live up to what they had done for Beacon Hills. He was astonished that  _Derek Hale_  had thought that he was worthy of the task - the same Derek Hale who had told him so many times how he needed to become strong, had called him just a teenager, had asked him to protect an entire town. That was a lot of weight for a seventeen year-old kid (even if he is an alpha) to carry on his shoulders. It was a lot to think about. He knew he had to do it, he had decided since the beginning to use his gift to help people, he’d do all that he could. Although, that didn’t mean that he could do it alone. He felt the need to talk to Derek, he needed to seek comfort in someone who would understand, someone who could help.

Since he knew that his mom had taken the bus to work that day, he decided to drive her car over to Derek’s. He grabbed the car keys off of the kitchen counter and headed out the door. As he opened up the door to the driver’s seat of the car, he sat down, gripped the wheel, and took a deep breath before driving downtown to Derek’s loft.

The loft was built above an old abandoned house, and Scott had spent a lot of time wondering how safe it was for a person to live there, it seemed dangerous, even for Derek. But every time he thought of it, he remembered Derek’s previous living arrangements and shrugged it off, he knew that he was much safer here than living in a half-burnt down home in the middle of the woods. Derek had been making progress.

As he stepped out of his car, he couldn’t help but examine the home once more, noticing the worn-down paint and chipped bricks, the torn apart deck below the front door, even some of the windows were boarded up. He made his way to the side of the house and up the creaking stairs toward Derek’s door, where he stood for a few seconds before finally knocking.

"Be right there!" yelled a familiar voice. A familiar female voice. This was weird to Scott, as Derek hadn’t dated since Jennifer and how many mutual friends - or even acquaintances - did the two of them have? He also heard some low talking, definitely more than a couple of people. He could hear heavy heartbeats and the smell of anxiety coming from under the door. He hadn’t even finished the thought when the door swung open, and there stood the last person that he had expected to see: Lydia Martin. Since when did Derek hang out with Lydia? As far as Scott knew, they had barely exchanged a sentence.

"Oh, Scott, hey!" Lydia smiled and ushered him inside. "We thought you might be a cop!"

Scott looked at her, confused, before she led him into the living room, where a small group of his friends sat in a circle passing around a joint. That explained the heavy heartbeats and feelings of anxiety - they were worried that they might be caught. There wasn’t a huge group of people there, it was just Derek, Isaac, Stiles, Cora and Allison, and it took them a minute to notice his presence. Stiles was the first to speak.

"Scotty!" he smiled brightly, his eyelids heavy and a dazed look on his face. "Good to see ya! Come sit over here!" He nudged Lydia over a bit so Scott could squeeze himself between the two of them. On Stiles’s other side was Cora, who he seemed to be spending a lot of time with lately. Scott was happy for Stiles, he deserved someone who cared about him, and Cora really seemed to like him. Despite this, Scott couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy, had Stiles really been spending so much time with her that he didn’t even consider inviting Scott to hang out, too? As if reading his mind, Stiles looked over at him.

"I totally planned on inviting you, dude. But you seemed pretty down, and I figured the two of us could hang out later. I also seem to remember you saying that you prefer not to smoke in big groups, so I figured this wasn’t your scene." 

Scott smiled at him and let out a small breath of relief. His best friend hadn’t forgotten about him after all. 

Scott glanced around the circle, still a little bit confused. He had no idea that Derek smoked pot, or even _Allison_ for that matter. The two of them had dated for quite a while and she had never expressed any interest in drugs, or even alcohol. Just as he was thinking this, his eyes wandered toward Allison and Isaac, who were having their turn with the joint. He watched as Isaac exhaled smoke into Allison's mouth, their lips so close they could touch. He felt an ache in his chest and thought about how much time he had spend lately just trying to forget her lips, the taste of her cherry lipgloss and the way her whole face lit up when she smiled. His thoughts were interrupted by Stiles, who was snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Dude, _she_  is the last person you should be thinking about right now, you're just friends, you just have to accept that for now. In the meantime,  I've been working on trying to find you someone new."Scott nodded and smiled politely, before watching Lydia put the joint to her lips. When she was finally done, she passed it to Scott, and he laughed a bit as he noticed the ring of red lipstick around the filter.

He took one long hit, trying to take in as much as possible. He smiled and handed the joint to Stiles. "See, man! This is what you need! Just a little bit of pot fixes everything," he smiled at Cora as she rolled her eyes, and allowed Stiles to exhale smoke into her mouth. After just a second or two, they pulled their lips apart. Stiles held the joint in his hand and let the smoke linger, before giving Cora a short but tender kiss, while ignoring the glares that Derek was clearly directing their way. The kiss was sweet and innocent and didn't last long, but as they pulled away they both smiled, ignoring Derek's glaring stares. Scott didn't see Cora smile too often, but when she was around Stiles, it seemed to be a regular thing. Although they were always nudging each other with their shoulders, and she never laughed at his jokes, he caught her smiling at him from time to time, and Scott knew they really cared about each other. Cora was the kind of girl that Stiles deserved, and she seemed to like Stiles just as much as he liked her, and Cora almost never showed emotions. She allowed him to put his arm around her before taking the joint from his hand and passing it to her brother. Derek took one long hit (the guy must have a huge lung capacity) before gently removing the joint from his mouth and exhaling.  
  
"This is done," he said. "Nothing but filter."

Since everyone else seemed to want more (Scott included), Lydia glanced over at Scott and said "Hey newcomer, there's some papers, a mouth piece, and a bag of weed on the kitchen table, how about you go roll us a new one?"

Scott blushed and looked to the ground before leaning toward Lydia and whispering softly " _I don't know how. Stiles and I usually smoke from a pipe or bong._ " Lydia let out a small laugh and whispered back, " _Well come on now, Mr. Alpha, someone's gotta teach you."_ She took his hand and led him toward the kitchen. 

"Alright, over the past few years, I have become a _bit_ of an expert at these things, but I'll teach you the most simple way. You can buy rollers, but why do that when you have someone like me to teach you?" she smiled a goofy smile and reached across the table for a small thing of rolling papers labeled "zig zag"

"Okay, the first step is usually to prepare your supplies, but Derek has graciously provided us with pre-busted weed and a couple of mouth pieces, which he made out of some old bristol board or something, I don't even ask anymore." She placed a paper that was folded in half (it came out of the package that way, to Scott's surprise) and placed the mouth piece in between the creases at one end. 

"Okay, now you're going to need to spread the bud on top of the paper, in the crease, of course, I'll allow you to do this part on your own, I think you're ready," she said sarcastically. Scott did as Lydia said, and looked over at her, waiting for further instruction.

"Alright, that looks good," she picked through it just to make sure that it was placed perfectly, before giving him his next instruction. "It gets a little more difficult now, Scotty," high Lydia seemed to really like nicknames, which amused Scott quite a bit. Lydia instructed Scott to pick up the paper with one hand, and grip the end "the one without the mouth piece" with two hands. 

"Now, grab the joint by both ends, be sure to roll it back and forth a bit to tighten the weed into a cylinder, otherwise it won't look too good," Scott did as he was instructed and looked to Lydia for further advice. "Okay, now you should set the joint down on the table, and begin to roll the excess paper around the end with the weed in it, this might take a while because it's hard to get it perfect. Don't worry too much about it, it's your first time," Lydia winked at him suggestively which sent him into a fit of giggles.

He spent a few minutes rolling the weed into a cylindrical shape, until he had it wrapped as tightly as possible.   
  


"You're a total natural!" Lydia exclaimed. "Now you just need to lick the joint from left to right, and seal it together." Scott did as he was told. "We're at the final step now!" she seemed much more excited than most people probably would be when teaching their friend how to roll a joint. "Since you want the joint to be rolled as tightly as possible, you're going to need to use a pointy object to make it as compact as possible."  
  
"No problem!" Scott said. He slowly retracted his claws, and used his pinky to push the excess weed inside the joint, "These things come in handy more often than you might think," he laughed. 

"Smart move!" Lydia said, smiling proudly. "Now you just need to twist the end, and voila, you're done!"

Scott did as he was told, and felt a sense of pride. Whenever they smoked joints (which wasn't too often) it was always Stiles who rolled them, and now he could do it himself. 

Scott picked the joint up off the table and walked toward the living room of the loft. He stood in the doorway for a minute, observing his friends. They were all laughing, seemingly at some dumb joke Stiles had told, but Stiles also seemed completely immersed in a conversation with Allison. Derek sat in between Cora and Isaac, but not really taking part in any conversation, he seemed alone but content. Scott made his way toward him, and handed him the newly-rolled joint (it was only fair, they were smoking in Derek's loft and it was Derek's weed after all). 

Stiles seemed to notice Scott across the room almost immediately, he smiled his bright smile, the one that lit up his bright brown eyes (which were currently glassy and red around the edges, but beautiful nonetheless), and yelled "Scotty rolled his first joint! I'm so proud of my boy!" _His_  boy. Just for a moment, Scott resented Cora for being able to call him hers, but he saw how he looked at her and that all faded away. At least she would never be his best friend, his go-to person, his brother. Scott smiled back at Stiles, proud of himself. "You're not the only experienced roller around here anymore."

Derek spoke up for the first time since Scott arrived, "You know, McCall, we come here quite often, just to wind down and forget about our responsibilities, our problems, whatever. You could definitely use some relaxing. You're welcome here whenever." Scott smiled and the rest of the room smiled and nodded and Stiles looked up at Scott and gave him another one of those perfect smiles.

He plopped himself down next to Stiles, who patted him on the back and whispered " _it's good to see you smile, man."_  Scott waited for the joint to come his way, and when it did, he took a huge hit and closed his eyes, so he could feel every effect wash over him. There was nothing like it. Nothing mattered anymore, he couldn't even remember what he had come here to ask. Nothing mattered but himself, his friends, and this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Andrea Gibson's poem "For Jenn"
> 
> This was written for teenwollves on tumblr :)


End file.
